More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: Sequel to "More Than A Petrova". After almost two months of no supernatural attempts on her life, Elena thought her summer before her senior year would be just as normal as all the others…that is, until Dean Winchester calls with another discovery he thought Elena would want to know about, a discovery that gives her a new perspective on her role in the supernatural world.
1. Prologue

"**More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"**

**Prologue: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _Vampire Diaries _or of _Supernatural_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately). Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [8x12 – "As Time Goes By"].

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to "More Than A Petrova". **After almost two months of no supernatural attempts on her life, Elena thought her summer before her senior year would be just as normal as all the others…that is, until Dean Winchester calls with another discovery he thought Elena would want to know about, a discovery that gives her a new perspective on her role in the supernatural world.

**Main Time Frame: **June 2014 – roughly 6 weeks after the events of **"More Than A Petrova" **

**Ages:** Dean Winchester (Jan. 24, 1979 = 35 years old), Sam Winchester (May 2, 1983 = 31 years old) and Elena Gilbert (June 22, 1996 = 17 years old)

* * *

**A/N #1: **This new story posting is in honor of** Jensen Ackles' **birthday as he plays Dean Winchester on _Supernatural_ (and he's also one of my favorites). So Happy Birthday Jensen!

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **Warning: SPN-timeline has been compressed with dates altered.**

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**Dayton, Ohio:**

"When do you think we'll arrive?" Sam Winchester questioned from inside the bathroom of their most recent motel room. He was taking his turn in the bathroom while his older brother Dean got finished getting dressed in the main room.

"Hopefully by nightfall." Dean stated before he picked up his shoes to put them on.

After they finished up a case involving Charlie Bradbury and her gang of LARPers in Farmington Hills, Michigan, the brothers had decided that it was time to go back and visit Mystic Falls, especially Elena. Usually it would be a 10-hour drive but Dean was too tired when it came to driving like many lives depended on it; he missed the simplicities that came with road trips. Not only were they tired from the long drives and the rush of cases they've been getting after finding Kevin and reuniting with Castiel, but it's been just over a month since they've seen the youngest Winchester. The timing alone just seemed perfect enough for them.

Sam nodded from the bathroom before forgetting that Dean couldn't see him. "How does it feel?" He asked as he packed up his things.

Dean chuckled while knowing what Sam meant. The reason why they were going back to Mystic Falls was because tomorrow was June 22; Elena's eighteenth birthday. "I still can't believe it."

Before Sam could respond to his brother, there was a loud rattling sound come from where Dean was. Sam walked out of the bathroom only to find Dean staring at their closet door that started to glow with a weird sigil appearing on the wood. Before either brother could properly react, a flash of light was emitted from the door before a man in a blue suit jumped out. He landed in a crouched position after the door automatically shut behind him.

The brothers were tense as they watched the mystery man's every move as they slowly moved to corner him.

The crouched man suddenly looked up at the brothers with an urgent look. "Which of you is John Winchester?"

Sam and Dean looked at the man who wanted their deceased father with wide eyes.

* * *

*VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD*

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Virginia:**

Elena descended the stairs with a little bounce in her step as she headed for the kitchen. She was excited because not only was it the first weekend after her final exams (and technically the last weekend before school was out for the summer) but it was also the weekend that had her birthday. Since her birthday had landed on a Sunday this year, Caroline had insisted that Elena's massive eighteenth birthday bash be held on Saturday night (tonight) so that they could truly celebrate Elena becoming an official adult. During the last year, Elena hadn't been into parties as much as before her parents' death but she figured that she'd push through it because of the occasion…and the fact that it was just something normal for them to do.

The moment that Elena entered the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Jeremy rolling his eyes over his cereal as he tried to ignore the playful couple in the kitchen as they tried to cook breakfast; he had cereal to avoid their cooking. Elena couldn't help but smile at the sight. Since Jenna was told the truth about everything, she has gotten a lot closer to not only Elena but to Jeremy too. Jenna had even given Alaric another chance and now they were not only stronger than ever but they were currently teasing one another as they tried to salvage an edible breakfast.

"Morning Lena." Jeremy greeted with a mouthful of cereal. This caused Jenna and Alaric to stop and turn to face the last arrival.

Elena waved a bit as she made her way towards the coffee machine. "Morning everyone."

"Are you excited for tonight?" Jenna questioned her niece while Alaric finished up their attempt at breakfast.

Elena chuckled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Ask me about that in a few hours. Hopefully I'll know by then."

Jeremy and Jenna snickered and giggled, knowing already that Elena wasn't a fan of Caroline's extravagant parties, especially when she was the guest of honor.

"Have you heard from Dean?" Alaric questioned as he piled the food on a couple of plates. Since Dean had left Mystic Falls, he and Alaric have been staying in contact with Elena being the main topic of discussion between them, something neither of them minded.

Elena shrugged. "I talked to him a couple of days ago." She said as she tried to remember what Dean had told her on their frequent calls together; he would call her before and after a hunt just to reassure her that he was alive. "He said they had a case in Michigan and that they'll try to wrap it up in time." She finished with ease while inside she was hopeful yet worried for Dean and Sam.

Alaric nodded as he handed Jenna her plate. Jenna nodded her thanks before she sighed. "I still can't believe what those Winchesters do for a living." While she thought that what Sam and Dean did was courageous and noble, Jenna still couldn't believe how they could constantly run into the proverbial lion's den, especially after they had found Elena. After learning the truth, Jenna thought that Dean would stay in town to get to know Elena better. Sure he did that for a few weeks but she thought he'd stay a lot longer for Elena.

"If you ask me, the world needs more guys like that out there." Jeremy piped up as he finished up his cereal.

Jenna gave her nephew an inquisitive look. "What makes you say that?"

Before Jeremy could answer, the doorbell rang. Elena offered to answer it which left her out of the conversation that picked up between Jenna and Jeremy as Alaric ate in silence.

Elena was stunned to find a postal worker on her doorstep with a very large package in his arms. It looked like he really wanted to set it down somewhere.

"Good morning miss. I have a package for a Miss Elena Gilbert." The postal worker greeted (while reading the name off the clipboard) as he juggled the package in his arms with the clipboard resting on top of it.

Elena's eyes widened at the thought of that package being for her. "That's me." She stated before she gestured inside for him to place it on the side table; she never gave him a verbal invitation…she learned her lesson last time.

"Really? That's good news." The postal worker stated with a grin before he walked in to place the package down.

Elena exhaled when he had no problems entering her home.

The postal worker handed the clipboard to Elena once his hands were free. "Can you sign right here please?" He stated as he pointed to where he needed her signature.

Elena nodded before she took the clipboard. "Why is that good news?" She asked as she skimmed over where she needed to sign.

"We've had this package at the office for at least four years. It was predated and signed for. All we had to do was wait for the date to delivery it. We weren't even sure if you would be at this address when the time came to delivery it. Crazy right?" He explained to her while his eyes shifted between her and the package.

"Right. Here you go." Elena said as she handed the clipboard back to him. She was still trying to process the story he had told her; she couldn't think of anyone who'd wait that long in sending her a package. It was odd.

"Thank you and have a great day." The postal worker stated before he walked back to his truck.

"You too." Elena called out before she shut the door and moved towards the package. She could see a little dust on the package as well as the faded marks on the surface which only confirmed the guy's explanation even more.

Her eyes glanced over her name and addressed before it went to the 2010 postal mark that was imprinted near the return address. A return address that she didn't recognize with a sender that she's never met yet it sounded familiar to her.

_Carver Edlund, _she read from the return label on the package. _Where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**Timeline Clarifications: **SPN episodes 8x07 to 8x12 aired over a 10 week period. In this story, I have 8x07+8x08 happening during the two weeks after Sam and Dean left Mystic Falls. 8x09+8x10 happened the following two weeks with 8x11 happening at the end of the following week (which then bleeds into the 6th week away from Mystic Falls).

* * *

**A/N #3: **And there you have it! I hope you all stick around to see what happens with these characters! Updates won't be as frequent as they were in the first story (which I hate but I have to warn you since I'm reaching the ending months of my semester (which has a lot of things due and lots of studying needs to be done). **I hope I hear from you in a review! **I have quite a plan in blending these two worlds together once again. _*smile* _

* * *

**Originally Published:** March 1, 2013


	2. Ch 1: The Package

"**More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"**

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _Vampire Diaries _or of _Supernatural_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately). A press release description of an episode was used (won't say which to avoid spoilers).

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to "More Than A Petrova". **After three months of no supernatural attempts on her life, Elena thought her summer before her senior year would be just as normal as all the others…that is, until Dean Winchester calls with another discovery he thought Elena would want to know about, a discovery that gives her a new perspective on her role in the supernatural world.

**Main Time Frame: **June 2014– roughly 6 weeks after the events of **"More Than A Petrova" **[VD (mid-2x17) + SPN (post 8x06)]

**Ages:** Dean Winchester (Jan. 24, 1979 = 35 years old), Sam Winchester (May 2, 1983 = 31 years old) and Elena Gilbert (June 22, 1996 = 17 years old)

* * *

**CONCEPT Clarification: **In VD Season 3, the idea of 'The Other Side' was introduced which is where supernatural beings (vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids) go after they are killed. In the MTaP story/crossover universe, that **does not exist! **Every supernatural being on Earth (whether they are from the SPN world or the VD world) all end up in Purgatory. The only afterlife locations possible are Heaven, Hell and Purgatory.

* * *

**A/N #1: **So I wasn't going to post this today but I needed a pick-me-up (end-of-semester projects are giving me a hell of a beating right now) and I'd remind everyone that VD returns tomorrow (March 14) and SPN returns next Wednesday (March 20) with new episodes! Thank you all for the support you've given me for this sequel; it truly means a lot to me. I apologize if this chapter is shorter but I wanted the focus on Elena in this chapter. Enjoy!

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **Warning: SPN-timeline has been compressed with dates altered.**

* * *

**Q/A: **Since I couldn't respond directly to the **'Guest' review (received 3/4/13) from Mexico**, I'll try to answer it here. First off, hello again and I'm glad you were surprised by the continuation! Thank you for the well wishes for my studies (I hope I do well too). I hope my story doesn't spoil season 8 of SPN for you because this story will be more SPN-centric (like how the first one was more VD-centric). When it comes to the logo covers, you are correct; the threat is from SPN. I'm glad you liked Isobel's letter in the outtake and I'm usually focused on details like that so I appreciate your thoughts on that aspect. Thanks again for leaving a review!

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**THEN:**

Her eyes glanced over her name and addressed before it went to the 2010 postal mark that was imprinted near the return address. A return address that she didn't recognize with a sender that she's never met yet sounds familiar to her.

_Carver Edlund, _she read from the return label on the package. _Where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

**NOW: **

Instead of going back to the kitchen, Elena took the package up to her room with a bit of difficulty.

Once she was safe in her room, Elena carefully opened the box only to find it filled to the brim with spiraled books. They weren't like normal books with covers that drew a reader in, these reminded Elena of the course readers that Jenna had to get for university. With that thought in mind, Elena quickly grabbed the first one, only to be relieved when it wasn't as heavy as a textbook like she had feared.

With that first book in hand, Elena looked at it more closely. It had a simple plain light blue cover with the title **"Lazarus Rising"** on it with **Book** **27** written directly underneath the title before the name **Carver Edlund** could be found at the very bottom of the page.

Her brow furrowed (the origin of the name still hadn't come to mind yet) as she flipped the book over only to flip the cover open to the first page. Instead of the typical synopsis being found on the back cover, it was found on the first page before the table of contents.

"_It's four months later and Dean wakes in a pine box. He's been freed from Hell. He has a joyful reunion with Sam and Bobby, but it isn't long before the three wonder what exactly pulled Dean from Hell and what it will want in return._" She read out loud before her eyes widened.

With the thought of the new book being about Dean's return from Hell, Elena quickly scanned her room for the last book she read. When she found **"No Rest For The Wicked"** on her nightstand, she rushed to get it before her eyes located the name **Carver Edlund** underneath the title.

_That's why the sender sounded familiar_, Elena thought as her eyes shifted between the two books.

Elena had become aware of the _Supernatural _book series after Jeremy had connected his favorite book series to the Winchesters after shortly meeting them. After learning that there was a book series on her new-found family, Elena didn't hesitate to ask Jeremy for the first book, much to Dean's dismay. Dean eventually got over it once he got it into his head that if Elena read about what happened then there was more likely of a chance that she won't ask him to explain it to her (which was something he was worried about for a few moments in his past that he knew she needed to know about).

Realizing what the rest of the package contained, Elena searched for a card or a note of any kind. It wasn't until she came across the light green book **"Past, Present and Future"** did she find a note wedged inside the front cover.

_Elena, _

_Happy Birthday! _

_With everything that's been happening to you this past year, I thought I could help you out a bit in one aspect of it; getting to know Sam and Dean Winchester. _

_If you haven't already, yet I have a feeling that you have, there is a series of books that tell the story of the first three years of Sam and Dean's lives since their reunion after Sam left for Stanford. Inside are the only copies of my book series that covers the two years that follow; more importantly, they are the years that cover Sam and Dean's time dealing with the Apocalypse, before and after Lucifer's rising. I figured that it would be difficult for either brother to retell that time in their lives so I thought my books could help in that aspect. Since Dean has commented on how 'scarily accurate' the first 26 books were, the next 34 will probably be as accurate as well. Sam and Dean don't know about these 34 books but you do have the only published copies. _

_I hope this gives you some insight into your biological father and uncle. _

_Congratulations for defeating Klaus and making it to your eighteenth birthday. _

_Chuck _

_PS. "Past, Present and Future" is one I thing you'll be more interested in yet I advise that you don't read them out of order._

Elena couldn't help the smile that graced her lips for the prophet's thoughtfulness. She couldn't help but wonder where the prophet was now since Sam and Dean didn't know where he was but then that led to her thinking up reasons why this package was pre-dated for today for almost four years.

Before she let her mind wander with those possibilities, Elena picked up **"Past, Present and Future"** again before she flipped to the synopsis page.

"_With Sam and Dean separated for the time being, Dean takes on a simple vampire nest to ease himself into the solo hunt. What should have been a simple cut and dry case turns Dean's world upside down when he is confronted by Isobel, a woman from his past who has a secret that affects Dean in a way he never thought possible." _Elena read out loud only to have her eyes widen once again when the synopsis had sunk into her head.

_Did this book retell the moment that Dean learned about her from Isobel?_ She thought as she did the math in her head. It did match up with Dean's claim of only knowing about her for five years. She was so tempted to read that book first but she knew that it would only confuse her when it came to the Apocalypse plot-line.

Before she could check any of the other books out, she heard a knock on her door only to have Jeremy stick his head inside before offering a bowl of dry cereal.

"You didn't come back to eat so I thought I'd bring you something." Jeremy explained as he pushed the door open a bit more.

Elena smiled as she took the bowl from him. "Thanks Jer. I guess I just forgot about eating." She confessed before she ate a spoonful of cereal.

Jeremy chuckled before he noticed the massive box on her bed. "I can see why. Who's the package from?" He stated as he walked towards it.

"Chuck." Elena stated before taking another bite.

Jeremy frowned at her. "Who?"

Elena chuckled before she moved to stand by Jeremy. She then pointed to the author's name of the published book before pointing to the same name on the self-published books.

Jeremy looked at Elena with wide eyes. "Carver Edlund?!"

Jeremy wasn't a crazed fan like Becky but he appreciated the storyline and the characters and after learning that the books were all recollections of real events and people, Jeremy had this new-found respect and appreciation for the Winchester brothers and admiration for the prophet's ability to put it all on paper.

"But the series ended with Dean going to Hell." Jeremy commented before he noticed Elena's raised eyebrow look as she chewed her latest spoonful of cereal. Noticing his mistake, he quickly rectified it. "Obviously it didn't end with Dean going to Hell otherwise we never would have met him." He finished before running a hand through his hair.

Elena suppressed her laugh, not wanting to cough, before she handed Chuck's letter to Jeremy.

Jeremy took a few moments read the letter over before a few chuckles were released from him. "It's a shame you have your party tonight otherwise you'd spend the whole day reading these." He quipped as he picked up the first book of the self-published set.

Before Jeremy could get to the first page of the book to start reading it, Elena landed a slap onto the back of his hand before taking the book out of his hands without ripping it.

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you get to read them first." She declared smugly as she moved towards her windowsill seat. She pulled her legs up, leaned her back against the wall and tucked the cereal bowl into her lap before she turned to the first page of the light blue book. She had a few hours to kill before she needed to get ready for the party that night. "Besides Chuck said my eyes only." She teased before her eyes landed on the first sentence.

His jaw dropped; his inner fan couldn't be contained much longer. "He did not! He said you had the only published copies. C'mon Lena, share the knowledge." He whined before giving his sister a pleading look.

Elena's eyes shifted to Jeremy only for her to feel the full power of his pleading look. _How could she say no to that look?_

With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, Elena told Jeremy to come back later to grab the first book once she was done with it. He didn't hesitate to agree before he walked out to give her the privacy she needed to read.

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**A/N #3: **And there you have it! I'll include the list of 'books' that Chuck sent Elena in the next chapter since you would have gotten through a few of them by then. As far as Sam and Dean go for this chapter...I figure they would have ran from the motel by this time. I would have included it but I saw no point since that case (8x12) pretty much happens as it does on the show. Aside from that, what did you think of the idea? **I hope I hear from you in a review! **_*smile* _

**A/N #4:** In case it wasn't clear, the book series was why Jeremy though the name 'Meg' was familiar (mentioned in the first story)_. _It didn't immediately come to mind because its been awhile since he's read the series for the first time (since they were first published...when he was a preteen).

* * *

**Originally Published:** March 13, 2013


	3. Ch 2: The Bunker

**"More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"**

**Chapter 2: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _Vampire Diaries _or of _Supernatural_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [8x12 – "As Time Goes By"] and [8x13 – "Everybody Hates Hitler"].

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to "More Than A Petrova". **After three months of no supernatural attempts on her life, Elena thought her summer before her senior year would be just as normal as all the others…that is, until Dean Winchester calls with another discovery he thought Elena would want to know about, a discovery that gives her a new perspective on her role in the supernatural world.

**Main Time Frame: **June 2014– roughly 6 weeks after the events of **"More Than A Petrova" **[VD (mid-2x17) + SPN (post 8x06)]

**Ages:** Dean Winchester (Jan. 24, 1979 = 35 years old), Sam Winchester (May 2, 1983 = 31 years old) and Elena Gilbert (June 22, 1996 = 18 years old)

* * *

**A/N #1: **It's always a tradition for me since joining this site to post **an update for my birthday**...so here it is! Also I wanted to say **thank you so much** for all the support for this story with all the reviews and hits you've been giving me (as well as the well wishes for my end-of-semester evaluations). It truly means a lot to me guys so thank you!

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **Warning: SPN-timeline has been compressed with dates altered.**

* * *

**Q/A: **Since I couldn't respond directly to the **'Guest' review (received 3/13/13) from Mexico**, I'll try to answer it here. First off, thank you for your kind words and support! Since Dean went to Purgatory before going to Mystic Falls, he could have ran into deceased VD characters without realizing it…the only VD character Dean would have recognized would have been Rose (VD vampire) because of Bela (SPN con-woman from season 3). Dean didn't see Isobel in Purgatory because she died_ after_ he escaped from it. As for the witches, I hadn't fully decided whether they go to Hell or Purgatory since there are witches born with the gift of magic (VD) and there are witches that pray to Lucifer for the gift (SPN). I'll decide it later. Thanks again for leaving a review!

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**THEN:**

The brothers were tense as they watched the mystery man's every move as they slowly moved to corner him.

The crouched man suddenly looked up at the brothers with an urgent look. "Which of you is John Winchester?"

Sam and Dean looked at the man who wanted their deceased father with wide eyes.

***VD*SPN*VD***

Elena's eyes shifted to Jeremy only for her to feel the full power of his pleading look. _How could she say no to that look?_

With a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand, Elena told Jeremy to come back later to grab the first book once she was done with it. He didn't hesitate to agree before he walked out to give her the privacy she needed to read.

* * *

**NOW:  
**

After a tiring two days, Sam and Dean drive up and park in front of an old abandoned factory in Lebanon, Kansas. It matched the addressed given to them by Larry, a former friend of the man who had jumped out of the brothers' closet two days ago when they were in Ohio.

Both the Winchesters knew that they should be in Mystic Falls instead of Kansas but they couldn't put off their visit to Kansas, not after everything they learned and not after the way their time-traveling paternal grandfather had died.

Yes that's right. The man that jumped out of the brothers' closet in Ohio was Henry Winchester, their father's estranged father. Initially Henry was aiming for John but the spell that transported him had led him to his next of kin; the brothers. Before Henry traveled to the future from 1958, the brothers were told that their paternal grandfather had walked out on their father when he was just a little boy. It turned out that the only reason John was left fatherless was because Henry had time-traveled to 2014 to escape Abaddon, a Knight of Hell (one of the first demons that were handpicked by Lucifer himself). Unfortunately, Abaddon had given Henry a fatal wound before Dean was able to incapacitate her which prevented the time-traveller from returning to his time.

The brothers believed that they owed it to their grandfather to visit the address they were given. They just weren't expecting it to be at some old two-story abandoned factory.

"Have you called Elena yet?" Sam questioned as they got out of the Impala.

"I'll call once we figure this out." Dean stated as he made his way towards the bunker entrance. "When's the last time somebody was in this place?"

Sam shrugged. "Sixty-five…seventy years ago."

Dean dug into his pocket and took out the bronze little box that Henry traveled through time to protect. He slid the piece with the Aquarian Star on the front before a few other pieces shifted out of place to reveal a key. Larry had told Sam to toss the key at the Kansas coordinates to keep it away from Abaddon but with the demon taken care of, the Winchesters wanted to see what the big deal was with the key that was meant to unlock the 'supernatural mother-load', as Larry had put it.

With their flashlights on, Sam and Dean ventured down the bunker after shutting the door behind them; the key was the only way to get in as the bunker was impervious to any other entry (again, according to Larry). They found themselves on a balcony that overlooked a room that held lots of 1950s equipment like ham radios, telegraphs and switchboards. Both brothers were impressed.

"This was their nerve center." Sam stated in awe as his flashlight slowly scanned over the old equipment as he thought back to Henry's short description of the men behind the bunker.

.*.*.*.

_"Okay, enough with the decoder talk. How about you tell us what this whole 'Men of Letters' business is, or you're on your own." __Dean demanded as he, Sam and Henry stood outside a rundown comic book store in Normal, Illinois._

_"It's none of your concern."__ Henry stated __as he looked at the place that used to hold the meeting place for the Men of Letters in 1958._  


_Dean glared at his grandfather. "Why, because we're hunters? What do you have against us?"_

_Henry turned to face the hunter. "Aside from the unthinking, unwashed, shoot-first-and-don't-bother-to-ask-questions-late r part…not much, really." He explained while looking between the brothers. _

_Before Dean could give an angry retort, Sam beat him to it. _

_"You know what? Wait a second. We're also John's children." __Sam reminded Henry firmly, which had Dean's smirking at the fact that nothing could top Sam's reasoning. _

_Henry's expression softened. "You're more than that actually." _

_"Legacies, which you've mentioned." __Dean supplied but Sam gave him a hard look for interrupting Henry. _

_Henry nodded, not taking offense since he's noticed Dean's impatience for answers, "My father, and his father before him, were both Men of Letters, as John and you two should have been."_

_The brothers give each other skeptical looks but they didn't say anything. _

_"We're preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that which man does not understand. We share our findings with a few trusted hunters…the very elite. They do the rest." _

_"So you're like the Yodas to our Jedis?"__ Dean stated as he tried to make a reasonable modern day connection for hunters and legacies._

_Henry looked to Dean with a confused expression; a look that reminded the hunters of Castiel when they threw cult references at him. _

_Dean sighed, realizing his mistake. "Never mind. You'll get there."_

_"Okay but if you guys were such a big deal then why haven't we, or anyone we know, ever heard of you?" __Sam questioned after processing the fact that there was once a group of people that covered everything that Bobby usually did for them and other hunters; extensive research._

_Henry's brow furrowed as he thought of a reason before an uneasy possibility came to mind, "Abaddon." He quickly turned and entered the comic bookstore in hopes that his answers would be inside. _

.*.*.*.

"Henry did say that they ran dispatch on their own team of hunters." Dean reminded his brother, breaking him out of his memory, as he walked along the balcony so that his flashlight could cover the other half of the room. It flashed over a chessboard that had an ashtray and a dirty coffee cup that had solidified coffee inside it. "Wow. Halfway through their coffee and a game of chess… looks like whoever was manning the hub left quick," he commented before he caught sight of a switchbox on the wall.

"On the alarm call that ended the Men of Letters," Sam said from the bottom floor, having found the stairs when the chessboard had caught Dean's attention. The youngest hunter remembered how Henry had said that Abaddon's attack in 1958 had practically wiped out the Men of Letters, which is what had forced him to time-travel in the first place.

Dean headed towards the switchbox and opened it up before he pushed the lever up, completing the circuit. The lights slowly turned on but it was enough for Dean to flip the second lever, causing more things to switch on.

When all the lights were on, Sam's eyes widened as he looked through an archway that led to another room. He quickly went to have a closer look; he passed a long table that held a map of the world on its surface.

Dean quickly descended the stairs and joined Sam at the second archway.

"Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave." Dean pointed out in awe as his eyes scanned the large library that was full of books and weapons that lined the main walls and shelves of the room. Large wooden tables were lined up in the middle with clean polishes that could match the spotless wooden floors. At the end of the room, there appeared to be another archway that led to another room. From where they stood, the brothers could see a large telescope was the main occupant of that room.

Not only did the elaborate setup surprise the brothers but the condition of it all did as well. Who knew all of this has been here for the last seventy years?

"Damn, these Legacies knew how to live underground." Dean commented as he made his way towards the weapons, mainly a scimitar, that were on display on the small bookshelves that were placed between the pillars.

"Well Larry did say that every object, scroll and spell that was ever collected was stored here." Sam explained as he made his way towards one of the bookshelves to take a look at the titles.

"Yeah, but it's one thing to hear it, it's another to _see_ it." Dean argued as he ghosted his fingers along one of the ancient swords. He managed to nick himself when he took a closer look at the scimitar.

Sam exhaled as each title he scanned over heightened his interest even further. "Thousands of years of knowledge Dean…it's all here."

Dean froze in his spot. He recognized that tone…it was a tone that Sam used a lot when they were kids. "And that's my cue to leave." He didn't want to be near Sam when he 'geeked out'.

"What?"

"I'm checking out the rest of this place." Dean called out as he exited the bat cave (the library).

Sam shrugged his shoulders, silently thankful that Dean left him with the books, before he turned to take a closer look at the library's contents.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

While Sam started his research in regards to the bunker itself, Dean explored the underground headquarters.

It didn't take him long to find out that there were lots of sleeping quarters, a massive bathroom that had a setup that reminded Dean of the locker room at the local gym. He was even tempted to take a shower after seeing the setup but instead he filed that as a 'must do' for later on.

His fascination for the place grew when he came across an armory that was attached to its own shooting range. The hunter wasn't expecting to find that but it was an awesome addition to the place.

The last thing he came across was a fully functioning kitchen. However it did sicken him when he saw all the rotten food that was stored there.

Knowing that Sam would be occupied with his books, Dean sent him a quick text before he took off to the nearest store…he was going to need some supplies if he was ever going to eat in that kitchen and not get sick.

Only after Dean had cleaned up the kitchen did he reward himself with a surprisingly refreshing shower.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Dean returned to the library, fully clothed, and saw that Sam was seated by one of the middle tables. The rest of the tables were cluttered with books, some open to specific pages and some were closed in stacks.

Sam looked up from the scattered books and noticed that his brother's hair was still wet. He shook his head. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" He quipped before his attention went back to his current book.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Hey don't mock me. The water pressure in the Letters' shower room is just marvelous Sammy."

Sam flipped through a few pages of his book. "Yeah, well, I still can't figure out how we even have water…or electricity for that matter."

"If it ain't broke then I don't care." Dean shrugged before he took a closer look at the stacked books. "Have you been held up in here this whole time?"

Sam's attention remained on his book.

Dean sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." He ran a hand over his face. "Please tell me this isn't going to be another one of your obsessive projects."

That got Sam's attention. "Dean, you can't honestly tell me that you're not curious about this place." Sam questioned as he gestured to the books around him. "There's thousands of years' worth of knowledge here."

"I get that Sammy but you need to pace yourself. It's not like these books are going to go anywhere." Dean countered.

It was Sam's turn to sigh. "I get that, I do, but we might have something here Dean, something that can help us help humanity." The younger hunter sent a meaningful look to his brother. "I mean, Henry clearly thought so. And you know damn well that we could use a break. What if we finally got one?"

Sam had a point and Dean knew that. After everything they've done, after everything they've sacrificed, they needed some sort of break. And maybe, just maybe, this was it…a way for them to help humanity out without having to risk their lives all the time. It also didn't hurt that they would be protected while in the bunker, giving them a chance to truly let their guard down. They haven't done that since they were kids.

"Alright, fine." Dean groaned as he flew his hands up. "I'll leave you to your geekdom while I go grab us some grub."

Sam nodded. "Okay."His eyes went back to his book immediately.

Dean rolled his eyes as he headed for the exit. He couldn't believe he was already making another supply run and judging by Sam's attitude, Dean was going to need to make a huge one.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

It was awhile before Dean returned to the bunker with not only take-out from the nearest diner but he had a couple of grocery bags filled with frozen dinners, beer cases, soda bottles and a couple of sliced fruits and vegetables (since Sam liked that stuff). He thought what he had bought would sustain Sam for some time, just in case. He made a quick detour to the kitchen to put away all the food before he returned to the library with the take-out bag in hand.

"Lunch is served." Dean announced as he approached yet he was stunned when he noticed that the stacks of books on the tables had grown and that the surrounding bookshelves were a mess. "Whoa. It's like the shelves exploded." He looked to Sam and noticed that he was splitting his attention between three books in particular. "Can't you focus on _one _book at a time?"

"Have you heard of the Brotherhood of the Five?" Sam questioned without looking up. His fingers trailed over two sections of two completely different books.

Dean's brow furrowed as he took his jacket off; he wasn't expecting that as a greeting. "No, why?"

Sam looked up and inhaled deeply.

Dean held his hand up; he knew when Sam inhaled deeply when around books, it meant an information debrief was about to happen and Dean didn't want that. "Never mind, tell me when you know the whole story." The older hunter cleared a spot across from his brother before he pulled out their lunches from the take-out bag. "Here." Dean handed Sam his club sandwich and a beer from the new case he bought.

Sam smiled and accepted the sandwich and beer. "Thanks."

Dean nodded as he took a seat. He unwrapped his own sandwich before taking a bite.

The bunker was quiet as the brothers ate, aside from the soft music that Sam had playing on an old record player that he had found while Dean was out.

The brothers were half way done their lunches when the silence between them was broken by Dean as he opened his beer bottle.

"So I guess there is no argument that this will be our new home base." Dean took a huge gulp of his beer.

Sam shrugged. "I don't see why not." He made a move for his own beer before he took a small sip. "According to Larry, it's the safest place on Earth. Its warded against any evil ever created and it's impervious to any entry."**  
**

"Aside from the key," Dean added in; Sam had filled him in on his conversation with Larry during their drive to the bunker's location.

Sam nodded, "Exactly. We'd be idiots if we didn't bunk here on a regular basis."

"Alright, so maybe we should move some stuff here then." Dean suggested; the idea had been swimming in his mind since he took a tour around the bunker and saw all the space within its walls. If this place was meant to be the safest on Earth, then why not move all their valuables under its roof?

"Like some of Bobby's old research that was saved from the fire?" Sam asked after realizing where Dean's suggestion was going.

Dean nodded as he finished off his sandwich. "Or what about the Campbell Library that we found when we were looking for a way to kill Eve…we could move all that here and keep it safe." He took a sip of his beer. "You know, preserve the records and such."

The younger hunter nodded (he had forgotten about the Campbell Library) as some possibilities of his own started to form in his mind. "It makes sense."

"We could update the place a little." Dean added on; he was on a roll. It was like all these ideas were coming to him that he had to share, ideas that he never allowed himself to have since they never had a place to call their own since their mother died. "And I think we should eventually bring Kevin here."

Sam gave his brother a disbelieving look. It wasn't because the idea was bad, because it wasn't. The idea was just something that Sam wasn't expecting, hence the look. The younger hunter kind of figured that they'd keep the bunker to themselves since Henry said it was meant for Legacies, and…well, Sam and Dean were the only Legacies they knew.

Dean took a refreshing swig of his beer again. "I mean, if this place is warded against any evil then no demon can enter." He looked to his brother, as if he was seeing whether they were on the same page or not.

"Which means that Kevin would be safe, or safer, from Crowley," Sam filled in once he noticed Dean's expectant look.

Dean nodded, "Exactly. I also want to tell Elena about this place so that if she's in any kind of trouble and we can't get to her then she could always come here."

Now that suggestion was something Sam was expecting since he learned about his niece. In a way, Sam was impressed. While his nose was stuck in the books, Dean's head was thinking to the future and what they could do with the bunker they've discovered. Then again it shouldn't surprise Sam that Dean thought more along the lines of action and what they could do now than preparations for what could be done. It's always been like that with them; Sam was the thinker while Dean was the doer. It's why they worked so well together…their thought processes complimented each other.

"You've thought a lot about this."

Dean shrugged, not thinking much of the comment. "Well I'm not the one who had their nose stuck in a book since we arrived." He quipped with a raised eyebrow before he took another sip of his beer.

Sam chuckled. "I get it…and the only problem with your Elena-logic is that someone would have to be here at all times if she were to randomly come here since there is only one key." He gave his brother a pointed look. "A key that neither one of us is going to give up."

Dean sighed. "There's got to be a substitute key somewhere." He wouldn't accept that there was only one key to the bunker. Out of all the books there, there had to be some way to give access to the bunker to the appropriate people. Sharing one key wasn't logical.

"I could check the books." Sam offered before he finished off the second half of his sandwich. He washed it down with a large swig of his beer.

"You do that." Dean wrapped up his garbage and tossed it into the take-out bag. "And while you're doing that, I'll drop in on Kevin, see how he's doing and give him a heads up before I head to Mystic Falls."

Sam nodded as he followed his brother's clean-up actions. "Sounds like a plan."

Dean gave Sam a quizzical look. "You're okay with not going to Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah," seeing his brother's disbelief, Sam hurried to explain himself. "I mean, don't get me wrong, it would be great to see Elena and all, but she's your daughter Dean. Take my absence as a chance for you to have more one-on-one time with her," with that said, Sam got up and headed for his bag that he left on top of one of the half-shelves. He rummaged through the contents of the bag before he found what he was looking for. He walked back to the table and handed the object to Dean. "Can you give this to her for me?"

"Sure."Dean took what looked like a leather-bound book with a bow stuck to the cover. There was string wrapped around the book a few times to keep it closed but Dean noticed that some of the pages' edges looked worn.

Dean didn't question his brother when it came to his gift for Elena since he didn't tell Sam about what he had decided to give Elena for her birthday.

With the book in hand, Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out the bronze box that held the bunker's key in it. He handed it to his brother but Sam refused it.

"You keep it. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean smirked as he pocketed the box. "Then it's a good thing I stocked up the fridge as best I could for you."

Sam scoffed but he was grateful on the inside that Dean could think ahead for the both of them when his head got preoccupied.

"I had a feeling you'd be staying here." Dean gave Sam a knowing look before he patted his brother on the back. He then snagged his jacket before he headed for the door.

He had a six hour drive ahead of him.

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**A/N #3: **And there you have it...Sam and Dean have found the Bunker and they have plans for it! **What do you think?** When the concept of the Men of Letters was introduced on SPN, I just had to incorporate that into this crossover series and that's how the sequel was born. Did anyone catch a little VD history in there? What do you think Sam found in regards to the Brotherhood of the Five? I'm excited to elaborate on it but what do you think? **Please let me know in a review!**

**A/N #4:** I just wanted to give you guys another heads up in regards to my schooling...while my final exams finished last week (good news is that I passed all four courses...woot!), I just got the two syllabi for the courses I'm taking during half my summer break (May-June) and it looks like** I'm in for a busy road.** The reason I'm saying this is because my writing is going to be lacking during that time (which I hate but I can't help it if I want to gain the credits). So just stay with me and I'll try to fit some writing in between but I don't worry, I have outlines for this story!

**STAY TUNED!**

* * *

**Originally Published:** May 6, 2013_ (Happy Birthday to me!)_


	4. Ch 3: Far From Home

"**More Than A Petrova 2: Legacies"**

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of _Vampire Diaries _or of _Supernatural_; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

**Summary: Sequel to "More Than A Petrova". **After three months of no supernatural attempts on her life, Elena thought her summer before her senior year would be just as normal as all the others…that is, until Dean Winchester calls with another discovery he thought Elena would want to know about, a discovery that gives her a new perspective on her role in the supernatural world.

**Main Time Frame: **June 2014– roughly 6 weeks after the events of **"More Than A Petrova"** [VD (mid-2x17) + SPN (post 8x06)]

**Ages:** Dean Winchester (Jan. 24, 1979 = 35 years old), Sam Winchester (May 2, 1983 = 31 years old) and Elena Gilbert (June 22, 1996 = 18 years old)

* * *

**A/N #1: **I know it's been awhile since I updated but I figured today would be a good day to post because not only is it my week-break from summer school, but it's also to celebrate **1)** **Damon Salvatore**'s birthday (June 28; today), **2)** **Elena Gilbert**'s belated birthday (June 22), and **3)** the birth of Jensen Ackles' daughter; **Justice Jay "JJ" Ackles** (May 30)! So here's my triple happy birthdays for them all (even though two are fictitious ones).

**A/N #2:** Additional comments at the end to avoid spoilers. **Warning: SPN-timeline has been compressed with dates altered.**

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**THEN:**

With the book in hand, Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out the box that held the bunker's key in it. He handed it to his brother but Sam refused it.

"You keep it. I'm not going anywhere."

Dean smirked as he pocketed the box. "Then it's a good thing I stocked up the fridge as best I could for you."

Sam scoffed but he was grateful on the inside that Dean could think ahead for the both of them when his head got preoccupied.

"I had a feeling you'd be staying here." Dean gave Sam a knowing look before he patted his younger brother on the back. He then snagged his jacket before he headed for the door.

He had a six hour drive ahead of him.

* * *

**NOW: **_[Mon. June 23, 2014]_

The sun was high in the sky over Dunham Lake yet the change in light didn't seem to bother the two occupants inside the lake house as they continued to read as if their life depended on it.

That was until the sunlight got directly into one of their eyes, momentarily blinding them.

"Argh!" Jeremy groaned as he moved to get away from the sunlight. He bypassed the coffee table that had a box of pizza crusts piling up before he avoided the floor covered in published and self-published spiral books.

"While you're up, can you check to see if there is anything else we can eat? And coffee, check for coffee too!" Elena said after hearing Jeremy move around. She couldn't look up from her book ("_The Monster At The End Of This Book_"), she was just too into it now that she got past the brain puzzler it presented.

Jeremy scoffed as he grabbed another pizza crust before getting comfortable on the couch. "Your birthday is over Lena, I'm not your slave anymore."

Elena looked up before she held her hand out. "Then I want my book back." She declared while indicating to one of the self-published books titled _"Heaven and Hell: I Know What You Did Last Summer" _which Jeremy was in the middle of.

Jeremy immediately held the book to his chest, as if it were his most prized possession, before he got up to check if they had any cereal or something for their lunch in their family's lake house.

Elena smiled at the victory before she got back to finishing the eleventh book she had gotten in her mysterious package (book thirty-seven in the series).

Aside from her birthday party Saturday night, Elena had been reading non-stop. She managed to finish reading three of the books before Caroline came by to help her get ready (even then the blonde vampire had to pry the book out of the birthday girl's hands). And while Elena and everyone she knew was partying the night away, her mind wasn't fully away from the books (she was still reeling over Dean's return from Hell, his introduction to an angel named Castiel, the revelation that there was a plan to break Lucifer from his cage and the discovery that Dean's mother, Elena's _biological_ _grandmother_, had grown up as a hunter…just like how Sam and Dean were raised). While the birthday girl was having fun at the party, a part of her wanted to continue reading Chuck's books.

She wasn't able to continue until after the family Sunday brunch the following day. Jenna and Alaric had turned the Sunday brunch into a massive family celebration for Elena's birthday. And it was meant for family only, despite the presence of the Salvatore brothers at the beginning. To say that Elena was surprised would have been an understatement. Not only did the Salvatores not fight (out of respect for Elena), but they worked together as they prepared the massive brunch buffet that the family consumed since Jenna and Alaric couldn't really cook anything complex (which is what they wanted for Elena's birthday). Once everything was served, the Salvatores had left, as promised, to give Elena's family a normal day of celebration for her.

It was during this brunch celebration that Elena asked if she could go to the family lake house for the week and just relax. Jenna was hesitant at first (she was still adjusting to the fact that there was a supernatural world) but Elena pushed and offered to have Jeremy tag along with her with the excuse for them to bond after everything. Of course Jeremy wanted to refuse but Elena had made a comment about being alone at the lake house with a good _book_ being a nice alternative as well. Needless to say that Jeremy got the message and he had accepted.

So after their drive to Dunham Lake, Elena and Jeremy hadn't stopped reading unless it was necessary.

Elena was brought out of the reading zone when Jeremy handed her a cup of coffee. "We're running low on the stuff."

"No big deal. We'll just buy more." She accepted and took a sip of her coffee as he sat back down.

On the drive up, they had done a massive grocery run for all things junk food so that they could read without any interruptions. Apparently, they didn't get enough.

"How's the book?"

Jeremy looked down at the book in his hands; he was only half way through it. "Let's just say that I forgot how…graphic these books can get."

Elena's brow furrowed. "Violence has never been a problem for you before when you read the first set."

Jeremy blushed. "I wasn't talking about the violence."

Elena pursed her lips as she looked down at the cover again. It didn't take her long to remember the plot of Jeremy's book since she was at least five books ahead of him. While she was reading about Sam and Dean meeting a prophet named Chuck, Jeremy was reading about Sam and Dean meeting a former angel named Anna.

"Oh!" Elena couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks as she remembered the flashback portions of the book, "Sam and Ruby?"

Jeremy nodded. "Sam and Ruby," he shook his head in a way that he still couldn't believe the history between the two 'characters'. "I still can't believe that Sam slept with a demon."

"And yet we've dated vampires. We can't really judge." Elena reminded her brother in a fit of giggles. She couldn't help but wonder if Jeremy had gotten to the part where Dean had hooked up with an angel. What a family they were…a human family hooking up with different supernatural creatures.

"True," he chuckled before his expression hardened, "but I still don't like Ruby. She lied when she told Sam that she could save Dean."

Elena's giggles stopped at the reminder that Dean hadn't been saved.

When she first met Dean, he told her about how he was involved in the Apocalypse (right after dropping the bomb that he was her biological father) but he never told her that he had died before that. And he didn't just die either. He was ripped apart by a hellhound because of a one year deal he had made to bring Sam back from the dead (another tidbit she was shocked to discover). She had found out all the gory details because of Chuck's books, only then did Sam and Dean confirm to her that they each had died before they had to deal with the Apocalypse. Although Elena knew that there was more to the story due to the looks that the Winchester brothers were giving one another.

Now after reading the first eleven books that took place after Dean's return from Hell, Elena didn't know what to think. She thought what she had experienced with the supernatural world (or what the Salvatores had told her about their experiences) was agonizing enough yet after reading what she had…her experiences just didn't compare. The way Dean was tortured and broken down in Hell was something she could never imagine or even begin to understand. Thirty _years_ of excruciating torture and then ten years of dishing out that same torture to other souls…the damage those actions had on him…how could he even function after the ordeal he experienced? She never would have guessed that he experienced such a horrific thing if she hadn't read about it.

Or how about Sam's agony over losing Dean, one of the last few people he had left in his life (after losing his girlfriend and his parents to the same demon that turned his world upside down). Elena thought she could relate on some level due to the pain that she felt when she lost her parents in the accident yet when she read the flashbacks…Sam's reaction was a lot worse. It wasn't like how Jeremy turned to drugs to cope or how she isolated herself from everyone. Sam was _destroyed_ to the point that he was willing to end it all so that he wouldn't have to be alone. He continued to hunt but he wasn't the hunter he was when he had Dean as his partner. Sam had become reckless and careless with his actions. He would save the innocents but when it came to his life in the hunt, he didn't care. The only good thing Ruby ever did was stop Sam from going on a suicide mission.

But Jeremy didn't know that yet because he hadn't finished reading _"Heaven and Hell: I Know What You Did Last Summer"_, the book that revealed what happened to Sam and Dean during their months (or years in Dean's case) of separation…a time that neither Gilbert knew had been the first stepping stones in starting the Apocalypse.

Elena cleared her throat as she tried to move her thoughts away from Hell. "Like Dean said, demons lie."

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, but it makes you wonder," he looked up at her and she noticed the intensity in his eyes, "how desperate Sam must have been after Dean's deal was up." By the look in his eyes, she knew that he was remembering all the times that they almost lost each other…whether it was by accident or by the hands of a psychotic vampire. They had almost lost one another.

"Well they are both alive now so they aren't suffering." She reminded him, not only for his sake but for hers too. It was so easy for her to get wrapped up in the books that she'd forget that Sam and Dean had survived everything the books covered and that they were alive and well…or as well as a hunter could be.

"I guess." He slumped back down into his seat, "I still feel weird when I'm reading about them though. You know, because now I know that what I'm reading is actually real."

Elena chuckled. "I know."

"I mean…" he shifted as he tried to make himself comfortable again, "it's one thing to imagine this stuff in my head, but to know that Sam and Dean actually lived through it all." He continued with this mixed expression on his face that was enough proof for her that he felt confused on what to think (while he was once in awe of the characters of the series).

She shook her head out of amusement as she turned her eyes back to her forgotten page. "I know Jer but if we want to learn about it, we have to read about it."

"I think I'd prefer it if I just got the story from the source itself. At least they can edit it so that I'm not traumatized."

Elena's eyes widened as her head jerked to face Jeremy. "You're traumatized? A couple of weeks ago, I read a sex scene that involved Dean. A sex scene that involved my biological _father_ Jer…I believe I'm more traumatized than you." She finished with a scandalous expression on her face. At first she was excited when Dean's first love was introduced into the series yet that excitement turned sour when Dean reunited with his ex-love Cassie in more ways than one. Now when she reads those kinds of scenes, she tries to forget her connection with Dean when he's involved in such acts.

Jeremy laughed as he opened his book. "Good point."

Nothing more was said as the two siblings got back to their respective books.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

It was just after dusk when Dean arrived in Warsaw, Missouri. The trip had taken him longer than he expected so by the time he arrived at Garth's safe boat, he was exhausted.

Yet the hunter pushed through his exhaustion since he needed to check up on Kevin and see how everything was on the tablet translations. Sadly there wasn't much of an update and the hunter could see how frustrated the teen prophet was because of it.

So to divert the prophet's attention, Dean explained to Kevin about the 'bat cave' they had discovered. It was only after Dean mentioned his idea of transferring Kevin to the bat cave bunker did he have the prophet's full attention.

"You want me to move?" Kevin repeated as he tried to process everything.

Dean smirked; he was finally getting a reaction from the teenager. "You heard me."

Kevin's brow furrowed as the proposal swirled around his head a bit more. "But why? I thought I was protected here." He waved his arms around as if to make a point. All Kevin's actions did was direct Dean's attention to all the demon-warding sigils painted on the interior walls of the boat.

"You are but it just so happens that no evil could get to us at this place…or get to you if you come with." Dean argued as he leaned against one of the walls while Kevin remained at his table.

"Have you tested it?" Kevin wasn't trying to be difficult for Dean. Hell, if he could swap 'safe houses' he would yet he didn't want to leave one known safe house for a theoretical one. He really didn't want Crowley to get to him again. He cradled his healed hand at the thought of Crowley.

Dean grunted as he restrained from making his original comeback; it was a valid question yet the hunter was used to telling people what they needed to do and have them follow it. "Would that appease you?"

Kevin lowered his head, "Maybe."

Dean silently cursed to himself as he tried to figure out another game plan. How the hell was he supposed to test the bat cave without letting any enemies come near the place? He ran his hand through his hair and over his face before an idea finally popped into his head. He was surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Alright look Kevin," Dean started, bringing Kevin's attention back to him, "I'll get cracking on testing out the bunker but only if you think the move over."

Kevin nodded; it was the least he could do. There was no harm in thinking something over.

Dean nodded in return. "Good, and who knows, there might be something there that could help you with translating that tablet."

Kevin nodded as he stared down at the tablet in question. _Some aids would be nice_, he thought to himself.

"So I've got to swing by somewhere but I might swing by on my return trip." Dean pushed himself off the wall as he headed for the exit. It was time for him to crash for the night. "I'll call either way, so…"

"Be careful." Kevin filled in as he turned around in his seat, "Got it."

The hunter smirked at the prophet before he left the safe boat without breaking any sigil designs. He still couldn't believe that Garth had a safe _boat_. Garth was definitely one of a kind.

Dean quickly made his way to his Impala before driving back into town to find a motel. He's going to need all the rest he could get if he wanted to make the trip to Mystic Falls in one go.

However before Dean could call it a night, he had to make two phone calls first.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

After his quick phone call from Dean, Damon headed downstairs to grab a drink. It was a brief call since the hunter was exhausted yet Damon got the message; Dean planned to be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow evening. Damon figured that he'd just tell Dean that Elena was currently at her family's lake house when he arrived into town. No need to keep the hunter on the phone longer than necessary.

Damon was pouring himself a drink from his trolley when Stefan entered through the front door. Surprisingly, Damon found himself relieved that Stefan had finally returned; his whereabouts after their collaboration for Elena's birthday lunch the previous day had been unknown.

However, Damon's relief was short-lived when Stefan made a beeline for the stairs. No greeting uttered in the least.

Damon quickly finished his newly-filled tumbler before he grabbed the bourbon bottle and headed up the stairs.

Normally Damon wouldn't care about his broody brother and his antics but the elder Salvatore had been noticing some withdrawal-like behavior from Stefan as of lately. Naturally, this peeked his need to investigate.

Damon silently approached Stefan's door and watched his brother scurry around his shelves in search of something.

"No _hello Damon, how are you today_? I'm a little disappointed Stef." Damon greeted as he leaned against the door frame of Stefan's attic bedroom.

Stefan paused in his movements before his shoulders slumped. "What do you want Damon?"

"Where have you been?" He asked instead. He then took a sip from his bourbon bottle as he watched his brother for any of his usual tells.

"Out." Stefan's back was still turned from Damon.

Damon scoffed. "That's all you're going to give me?"

Stefan looked over his shoulder. "Well I didn't think you'd care."

The elder Salvatore's eyes narrowed; he may not have been the best brother since before Katherine entered their lives in 1864 but that didn't mean he didn't care on some level about his brother. Didn't their time together in Mystic Falls recently prove that?

"Need I remind you that the last time you went MIA on me in this town was because you were kidnapped!" Damon gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his anger in check. He did so by taking another needed sip of bourbon.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "By vampires that wanted revenge on us. The last time I checked, we're the oldest creatures in town." He turned back to the shelf and resumed his search.

Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes yet he couldn't help but wonder when their priorities had switched. "Did you at least tell Elena where you were?"

"Why would I need to? I was with her. She is my girlfriend after all." He responded without a problem yet his posture was now stiff as he moved his hands over the books he was looking over.

Damon scoffed. "Bullshit, she may be your girlfriend but you weren't with her. Not only have you been distant with her during the last few weeks," Stefan snapped his head towards Damon with a disbelieving look on his face. Damon rolled his eyes, "yes, I've noticed so stop with that look."

"What look?" Stefan continued to look at Damon as if he couldn't fathom the idea that Damon noticed something off about Stefan.

Damon glared at Stefan, "_That_ look and stop deflecting, that's my thing."

"I'm not deflecting." Stefan defended a little too quickly and his brother noticed it too.

"Then where were you?" Damon pressed on and he wasn't going to stop until he had an answer. If Stefan was off the rails again, Damon needed to know about it.

Stefan sighed. "Just let it go."

Damon pushed off the wall and headed towards Stefan's desk. "Does it have to do with your distant behavior?" He asked as he took a seat in Stefan's chair. He didn't hesitate in propping his feet up on top of the desk.

Stefan groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose; he didn't want to deal with a nosy Damon…or a Damon that just made himself at home in Stefan's room. "Just leave it alone Damon."

"I wonder if Elena has noticed your distant behavior." He thought out loud before raising the bottle to his lips.

Stefan's eyes widened as he started at his brother. "You wouldn't."

Damon placed his empty hand over his undead heart. "It's like you don't even know me." He quipped with a smirk on his face.

Stefan shook his head; he forgot for a moment who he was talking to. "If you must know, I just needed time to think."

Damon's brow furrowed at the thought. "About what? Klaus is dead, Katherine is stuck in the tomb so I don't see what could possibly have you so rattled that you'd distance yourself from Elena."

Stefan walked over to his desk. He sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. "You know how I used to blackout back in the 20s." He turned his head to his brother and he had a nervous look on his face.

Damon blinked with an unimpressed look on his face. "That has to be the worse topic change possible."

"Do you remember or not?" Stefan deadpanned.

"Yeah but you were the Ripper back then," he took another sip from his bourbon bottle, "you blacked out every time you fed too hard."

Stefan sighed. "That wasn't why my memory was so spotty."

"Then what?" Damon questioned as he drank some more.

Stefan grimaced, "Because Klaus compelled me to forget."

Damon sputtered a bit as some of his bourbon went down the wrong pipe, causing him to cough. "What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Part of him thought that he heard wrong.

Stefan ran a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out how to tell Damon what Klaus had done; this would be the first time he said this out loud. "Ever since we killed Klaus, I've been getting flashbacks of the 20s." He looked to his brother but when he saw that no interruptions would be made, he continued. "It's kind of like that morning I woke up in transition by the quarry."

Damon repositioned himself so that his feet were back on the ground. His bourbon bottle sat on the desk as his elbows now rested on his knees. "So you're getting back every memory you lost from the 20s?" He looked up at his conflicted brother.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Damon pushed himself to stand; he couldn't continue this conversation while seated. He started to pace. "So you've met Klaus before he showed up here for Elena?" Saying it out loud didn't diminish how much of a shock the statement was to Damon.

"I didn't just meet him Damon," it was then that Damon stopped and noticed the dejected look in Stefan's eyes, "I became friends with him and I even had a fling with his sister."

Damon's eyes widened, "His sister? Klaus had a sister?" He ignored the fact that Stefan had _befriended_ Klaus and focused on the mention of a fling. He never pictured that the feared hybrid would have siblings, let alone a sister.

"Rebekah," Stefan unknowingly had a wistful expression on his face yet Damon didn't comment on it. Instead he retrieved his bourbon bottle and took a sip from it as he waited for Stefan to come back from his thoughts and continue on with what he was saying.

Eventually he did.

Stefan shook his head as he tried to recompose himself, "And it wasn't just the memories that came back Damon, the emotions came back with it." He confessed to his brother what had been gradually confusing him over the last few weeks. "It feels like just yesterday that I was involved with Rebekah."

Damon slowly nodded his head as he tried to process his brother's confession. "Well Klaus' compulsion on Katherine disappeared after Dean killed him so it would make sense that his other compulsions on vampires would wear off too." He reasoned with the safest response since he really didn't know what to say about Stefan's resurfaced feelings for a fling he had unwillingly forgotten. And to hide the fact that he didn't know what to say, Damon offered his bourbon bottle to Stefan as he stood in front of his brooding brother.

Stefan denied Damon's offer yet he continued the conversation along. "That's what I was thinking."

The elder vampire pursed his lips as he tried to figure everything out. "But why would Klaus compel you to forget in the first place?" That was something that didn't make sense to Damon. With Klaus' reputation, Damon would have assumed that once someone was of no use to the hybrid, that he'd kill them. Why did Klaus spare Stefan's life?

Stefan shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest; he had an idea about why Klaus compelled him instead of killing him yet he didn't think Damon would want to hear it. So he told him the safer answer. "He was running from someone…at least that's what I could come up with." One of the returning memories was of a man that had questioned Stefan about the whereabouts of Klaus and Rebekah yet since Stefan was compelled to forget, he was of no use at the time. With the memories back, Stefan still couldn't place who the questioning man was.

Damon nodded before he headed towards Stefan's mini-drink trolley (he wanted to add something to his bourbon). "Well the Originals won't be a problem anymore for us so we have nothing to worry about." The clink of bottles and tumblers were heard for a brief moment before the sloshing of liquid from one container to the next was heard.

"I guess." Stefan shrugged.

Damon stopped his pouring and gave his brother a quizzical look, "Or does this change things?" It was something he had been wondering yet he didn't want to bring it up immediately yet with the way Stefan was behaving, Damon couldn't help but think it.

Stefan stared back at his brother yet he didn't say anything.

* * *

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

* * *

**A/N #3: **And there you have it! So does this change things? What did you think of the three scenes? I hope the Salvatores weren't OOC but I wanted to include this obstacle (and possible game changer) in the prominent VD love triangle. What did you think? And what about Dean and Kevin...will Kevin take Dean's offer? What about the Gilberts and their massive read-a-thon? **Please let me know what you think about this chapter and what you predict to happen next in a review!**

**A/N #4: **While it's been awhile since I last updated, I just wanted to say **thank you for your support** as you follow this story with me and for leaving all your generous reviews! It truly means the world to me and I'm glad you're enjoying this journey with me! **THANK YOU! **

**A/N #5:** Alright, so when it comes to how fast Elena and Jeremy could read…it may be a bit unrealistic. But I've heard there are people that have finished books within hours of starting (ie: HP fans or Twilight fans) and in my mind, the books in this story are like the same size and length as the ones we could buy ourselves in the bookstore. Plus I figured that if Elena graduated while little time was spent in school or on homework, I figured she is either really smart, she reads very fast or she has a photographic memory. So with that in mind, I have that it takes Elena 2-hours to finish one of Chuck's books while it takes Jeremy 3-hours.

* * *

**Chuck's Published _"Supernatural"_ Book Series List (revealed in SPN ep. 4x18): **

**1) **"Supernatural" (1x01)

**2)** "Wendigo" (1x02)

**3)** "Phantom Traveler" (1x04)

**4)** "Bloody Mary" (1x05)

**5)** "Skin" (1x06)

**6)** "Hookman" (1x07)

**7)** "Bugs" (1x08)

**8)** "Home" (1x09)

**9)** "Asylum" (1x10)

**10)** "Scarecrow" (1x11)

**11)** "Faith" (1x12)

**12)** "Route 666" (1x13)

**13)** "Nightmare" (1x14)

**14)** "The Benders" (1x15)

**15)** "Shadow" (1x16)

**16)** "Salvation in a Devil's Trap" (1x21 + 1x22)

**17)** "Bloodlust" (2x03)

**18)** "Croatoan" (2x09)

**19)** "Heart" (2x17)

**20)** "All Hell Breaks Loose" (2x21 + 2x22) **_*my add-in*_**

**21)** "Sin City" (3x04)

**22)** "Fresh Blood" (3x07)

**23)** "Mystery Spot" (3x11)

**24)** "Jus in Bello" (3x12)

**25)** "Time Is On My Side" (3x15)_** *my add-in***_

**26)** "No Rest for the Wicked" (3x16)

* * *

**Chuck's Self-Published "Supernatural" Book Series List (aka Elena's Birthday Present aka _my add-ins_):**

**1/27)** "Lazarus Rising" (4x01)

**2/28)** "Are You There, God?" (4x02)

**3/29)** "In The Beginning" (4x03)

**4/30)** "Yellow Fever" (4x06)

**5/31)** "It's The Great Pumpkin, Sammy" (4x07)

**6/32)** "Heaven and Hell: I Know What You Did Last Summer" (4x09 + 4x10)

**7/33)** "After School Special" (4x13)

**8/34)** "Sex and Violence" (4x14)

**9/35)** "While Death Takes a Holiday, Others Don't" (4x15 + 4x16)

**10/36)** "It's A Terrible Life" (4x17)

**11/37)** "The Monster At The End Of This Book" (4x18)

**12/38)** "Jump The Shark" (4x19)

**13/39)** "The Rapture" (4x20)

**14/40)** "When the Levee Breaks" (4x21)

**15/41)** "Lucifer Rising" (4x22)

**16/42)** "Sympathy For The Devil" (5x01)

**17/43)** "Good God, Y'All" (5x02)

**18/44)** "Past, Present and Future" _(Dean's Reunion with Isobel)_

**19/45)** "The End" (5x04)

**20/46)** "I Believe The Children Are Our Future" (5x06)

**21/47)** "Changing Channels" (5x08)

**22/48)** "The Real Ghostbusters" (5x09)

**23/49)** "Abandon All Hope" (5x10)

**24/50)** "Swap Meat" (5x12)

**25/51)** "The Song Remains The Same" (5x13)

**26/52)** "My Bloody Valentine" (5x14)

**27/53)** "Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid" (5x15)

**28/54)** "Dark Side Of The Moon" (5x16)

**29/55)** "99 Problems" (5x17)

**30/56)** "Point Of No Return" (5x18)

**31/57)** "Hammer Of The Gods" (5x19)

**32/58)** "The Devil You Know" (5x20)

**33/59)** "Two Minutes To Midnight" (5x21)

**34/60)** "Swan Song" (5x22)

* * *

**Originally Published:** June 28, 2013


End file.
